


【mob和】在想什么呢（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 脏乱差 群/p 好像可以当作魅魔进食- 真的不知道我自己在写什么，随意发挥了。可能是联想练习





	【mob和】在想什么呢（R）

 

当我们把他围在街角时，他在想什么呢？

他和路灯一样摇摇欲坠，没人看得到的光和没人听得到的叫喊都在这里。他一定喝了酒，我骗自己，不然他怎么会不反抗也不逃跑，随我们的愿走到巷子里。

也许他才是魔女，而我们都将成为他的男仆，跪在地上祈求他的施舍，做牛做马只为插入他的腿间。他会吃着切成小块的水果，故意把红酒倒在我的身上，不顾一些液体溅在他的腿上，抬抬脚让我舔干净。如果让他不开心了，随时可以杀死我们，不让我们接触他就是处死。尝到过甜美滋味的人总是想要更多，我们会因为犯瘾而死。

只有我想到了某天将无法触碰到他的痛苦，也许我根本不应该迈出第一步。

当我们撕开他衣服的时候，他为什么在笑？

他是不是对我们下了咒，所有人都活不过今夜，十二点的钟声敲响时他就会孑然一身径自离开。

衬衫被我们扯开，扣子崩到了我的脸上，我会因此而死吧。微弱的光照到他白皙的皮肤，在黑夜里就像圣诞夜的火柴，我在转瞬即逝的火苗里看到了什么呢。他在他的宫殿里，红色的丝绒地毯上跪着裸体的男人们，只有他穿着白色的连体内衣，既不像天使也不像恶魔。

瘦弱的身体被挤在墙上，粗糙的砖墙磨红了他的皮肤。他比我们要矮上一些，抬头看我们，在他被眼泪浸满的眼睛里我看到了自己。如果要给我们落下烙印，他会选择哪里，是眼睛还是身体。他一定会像报复我们似的，选择最痛的地方，那该是我们的阴茎吧。如果在阴茎上的烙印让阴茎变得丑陋的话，他也许就会抛弃我们了。

边上早就干枯的灌木被我们弄乱，扭曲的细长的树枝掉了一地。一个男人拿起一段树枝展示给边上的人看，像是打算用在他的身上。

男人们拿在手上的树枝早就没有了生命力，但如果是在他的手上，那根树枝会像魔法棒一样。他会操控一切，甚至让枯萎的玫瑰重新绽放，也会让自己得到永生，在看不到终点的生命里释放自己无尽的魅力。而我们连过客都算不上，我只是一个即将被他用魔法杀死的人。

树枝打上他的身体，他试图躲闪但被人按住，嘴里被塞上了自己的衬衫，眼泪一点点溢出眼角。他的身上又有什么呢，交错的细长的弧形红痕，让他变得像是被长期使用的奴隶被主人带来表演。

树枝抽到乳尖旁时他一阵颤动，边上的男人大叫起来，说他勃起了。因为被树枝鞭打而勃起了，他闭上眼摇头，像是不愿意接受自己的生理反应，眼泪又顺着他的脸庞落到地上。他的眼泪会变成什么，是珍珠还是钻石，或者可以让生物复苏，干枯的树枝是否可以长出新叶呢。

 

如此顺从的他是谁抛下的诱饵呢？

男人们一定会为自己的行为感到后悔。他的裤子被几个人扒下扔在地上，露出他的性器和屁股。男人们对他的阴茎没有兴趣，于是把他翻了过去让他撑着墙撅起屁股。一个男人手上还有瓶酒，他把酒倒在他的背上，其他人争先恐后地围上去，舔着他的背，大家都像是得了饲料的家畜，在暗地里比拼谁吃下的更多。而他是唯一圣洁的雪莲，男人们的津液不曾污染他，也不会折断他细薄的花瓣。

男人们没有抢到的酒顺着他的背脊流到股缝，顺着大腿滴到地上，细碎的土壤被液体砸出一个小坑，深褐色的圆形斑点留在了那里。

他无法说话也无法呼救，只是从嗓子里发出小动物哭泣的声音，揪着每个人的心，也让所有人更加兴奋不已。

领头的男人大力地拍了他的屁股，发出啪的一声，他的身体随之一颤，红色的掌印留在臀瓣上，其他的人的手印也随后覆了上去。我们在他身上肆意抚摸，玩弄他的身体。有人的手指插入了他的身体，小小的洞口被两只手指分开，褶皱被撑平，像是准备好了更大的东西进入。

他会用什么样的方式报复毫不温柔的我们？

一个人把头埋进他的臀瓣，用舌头舔弄着他的穴口，也许把舌头伸了进去，他的双腿被两边的男人分开。那人起身撸动了几下自己的性器，就直直挺了进去，他撞到别人身上，嘴里被性器填满，捏着他的下巴，本就消瘦的脸被按得变形，两个人在他体内乱顶，他不得不抓住别人的手臂让自己不被操得摔到地上。

巷口有人注意到我们，走近了就自觉地加入了。是他的猎物们上钩了吧，他的笛声会越飘越远，直到全城的男人都循着笛声来到这里，参加这场盛大的舞会。我们绝不会是他的白马王子，连男仆都算不上，他的水晶鞋会踩在我的脸上，让我用舌头鞋跟清理干净，如果他想，那鞋跟可以刮破我的口腔，那样的话水晶鞋就会沾上血的气味，他会感到厌恶还是兴奋呢。

男人们发泄在他身体里，精液还没顺着洞口流出时，又被下一个人的性器顶进去。我们竟不会排斥他人的体液，即使他的身上粘着别人的精液，男人们还是不甘人后的舔着他的肌肤。白皙的皮肤慢慢地变红了，男人们把他变成了夜场的脱衣女郎，用精液代替金钱换来一次至高的表演。

一些喝醉酒的男人射完后就倒在地上昏睡过去，他找了个舒服的姿势，撑在两个人的身上，撅着屁股又抬头替人口交。他的皮肤这么滑腻，一定每天都有好好滋养，再高级的护肤品都配不上他。如果男人的精液是他的保养品，我们是否会被他用紧致的小穴榨干，他用身体保存我们的精液，从体内吸收，让他的身体永远保持年轻又引诱着新鲜的精液。

他的性器战栗着流出白色的液体，他再也含不住嘴里的阴茎，把它吐出来大口呼吸着，空气里满是性爱的气味，天明以后路过此处的人也许可以看到一夜激情的痕迹。

他是多么残忍的，自己高潮后便拒绝的任何人的插入。没人敢强迫他，男人们看着他用别人干净的衣物清理自己的身体，瘦弱的身板被外套盖住，他蹲在地上，把手伸到后穴，把留在里面的精液弄出来了一些，又舔尽手上的液体。过大的外套在他站起来时遮到大腿根，摇摇晃晃地往巷子外走。有几个无礼的人把最后的精液射到他的腿上，他没有管，只是低着头避开了男人们的手。还有人朝他喊什么侮辱人的话，他都没有理会。

 

我呆呆地站在原地看他离去。面前的几个男人摇摇晃晃地倒下了，我的身体也变得无力，大脑嗡的一声时我才发现我倒在了地上。

 

=========

 


End file.
